superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Cola
Kitsune have worked with the ninja clans of Crystalia for centuries. Quick-witted and fleet of foot many Kitsune even join the ninja clans to learn their mystical martial arts. Constantly craving adventure, it is no surprise that Cola lept at the opportunity to train as a ninja. Both he and Candy proved to be able students and excelled in the shadowy discipline. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Kitsune Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald *'Abilities: 'Sidestep, Small *'Unique Actions:' Flying Fur, Super Shuriken *'Potions: 'Fizzy Beverage *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 3B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 2B 1R (Missile: 6, Defense) *'Hearts:' 4 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Ninja Cola has high offense of 2B1R DEX and high defense of 2B1R DEX. He has average 3B STR and under average 2B ARM. He has above average 7 movement and 2 Potions, but below average 4 Hearts. He has Sidestep and is Small. '''Abilities: Flying Fur is a 1 AP offensive action that grants Pounce that is primarily used to increase Cola's mobility and will typically be used in place of his basic melee attack. Flying Fur '''will not replace Cola's basic missile 6 attack as Cola will typically have higher DEX and thus missile offense than melee offense. '''Super Shuriken increases Cola's offense to 2B2R DEX (3.67 avg/10 max) to deal a missile 6 attack with Hookshot. This allows Cola to Blast high defense targets and stay out of line of sight. Potion: Fizzy Beverage is a support potion that increases DEX +1R. This will primarily be used with Cola to increase his offense and defense to 2B2R DEX (3.67 avg/10 max). When used with Super Shuriken, it increases his offense to 2B3R DEX (4.84 avg/13 max). Note that the DEX increase lasts until the model's next activation so Cola can have increased DEX for multiple Consul turns with a single use. Strategy: '''Ninja Cola is a high mobility Blaster Tank DEX hero. He should use '''Flying Fur '''for mobility and '''Super Shuriken '''to Blast high defense targets. Otherwise he will typically use his basic missile attack. He should use '''Fizzy Beverage to increase both his offense and defense when needed. Although he only has 4 Hearts, because his offense and defense uses DEX, unless he is loot starved, he will typically have high defense. As a Tank, he relies on Small to make it difficult for ranged monsters to target him and Sidestep allows him to move out of range when he successfully defends. In Arcade, he may need to be careful to not use Sidestep to move out of range and expose his party or he should use Flying Fur '''to leash monsters in the opposite direction of the party so they find no valid targets. '''Equipment/Buffs: Cola should equip nothing but DEX and extra AP in most cases. Although he can use STR and ARM for attack and defense, since he can attack and defend with DEX, he will practically never use other stats. Due to his high starting DEX and ability to buff it with red dice with Fizzy Beverage, he typically will not need additional potion capacity because the likelihood of another hero needing it or him being unable to generate a potion on his activation is relatively low. Prioritize giving Cola AOE when possible to leverage his high DEX offense. Limitations: '''Despite having the capacity to be extremely powerful when equipped and buffed with DEX, Cola's greatest weaknesses are having no AOE and only 4 Hearts. In Arcade, lack of AOE forces him to run through an elite's expendable minions before being able to wound the elite and Arcade Challenges can force him to defend with a different stat or allow attacks to deal additional wounds he can't defend against. It is possible for Cola to become loot starved if no DEX equipment is drawn and/or he cannot roll potions to rely on '''Fizzy Beverage. Party: Ninja Cola can fill the Blaster Tank DEX role in any party, but is reliant on his party to provide AOE and Healing. This version of Ninja Cola is generally accepted as overpowered since he only uses a single stat for offense and defense. However, this edge may be appropriate when playing hard mode or with weaker heroes that may rely on a ringer. Alternate Profile * Ninja Cola (Reprint) * Ninja Cola (Mini-boss) Available Through * Kunoichi Candy ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__